The Reason I Became a Witch
by Green Maple
Summary: Disetiap kisah dimanapun, seorang pangeran harus bersama seorang putri dan hidup bahagia selamanya dan sang penyihir dikutuk oleh orang-orang karena menghalangi kebahagiaan keduanya. Apa sampai akhir kisah kita seperti ini, pangeran Akashi? / [Akashi x OC] / [Maybe First POV]


Kami berdua berasal dari dunia berbeda dan takkan bisa bersama sampai kapanpun.

Dia pangeran. Aku bukan seorang putri. Dia manusia. Aku seorang penyihir.

Ya, penyihir. Disetiap kisah dimanapun, seorang pangeran harus bersama seorang putri dan hidup bahagia selamanya dan sang penyihir dikutuk oleh orang-orang karena menghalangi kebahagiaan keduanya.

Apakah orang-orang itu tidak pernah berpikir jika kami, seorang penyihir juga ingin hidup bahagia seperti pangeran dan putri?

Aku hanya menghela nafas dan memandang langit malam yang tampak gelap, segelap hari-hariku sebagai seorang penyihir. Kenapa aku terlahir sebagai seorang penyihir dan bukannya sebagai seorang putri?

Dan yang lebih terpenting lagi, kenapa aku jatuh cinta dengan manusia? Tidak, bukan hanya manusia biasa, tapi pangeran?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**The Reason I Became a Witch**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**AU. Lil OOC. Typos. Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini. Saya membuat ini karena rasa cinta saya yang besar pada Akashi dan kebetulan juga sedang stuck dengan ide fanfic lainnya =)) #youdontsay**

**Prince! Akashi & Reader/OC! Witch (terserah bagaimana kalian menterjemahkannya. Yang saya tahu saya pakai first POV).**

**The Reason I Became a Witch © Green Maple**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Ini semua karena ibu mengajakku secara paksa ke pesta kerajaan. Aku tahu kalau ibuku adalah salah satu penyihir kerajaan dan aku dipaksa untuk ikut karena ingin memperkenalkanku pada anggota kerajaan. Tapi aku tidak suka dengan hal ini asal kalian tahu. Aku sangat membenci bahwa darahku adalah _purple blood _—sebutan bagi kami yang merupakan keturunan penyihir— karena aku ingin menjadi orang biasa. Karena aku tidak ingin diperlakukan berbeda oleh orang-orang. Karena aku tidak ingin seperti _Venus Flytrap_. Boleh dilihat, dikagumi namun pantang untuk didekati.

Namun alasan utamanya, karena aku jatuh cinta dengannya. Pangeran dari Rakuzan, Akashi Seijuuro.

Rasanya aku ingin pura-pura merasa tidak enak badan dan segera pulang. Atau tidak, saat ibuku lengah aku melakukan teleportasi ke kamarku. Tapi niat itu aku urungkan saat aku melihatnya masuk keruangan ini. Semuanya langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan semua mata tertuju padanya. Pakaian kerajaan yang berwarna hitam dengan hiasan-hiasan berwarna _gold_, rambut merah maroon yang dimilikinya dan mata _heterokrom_ yang menyimpan sejuta misteri.

Aku meringis sendiri mengingat mata _heterokrom_ itu. Itu semua gara-gara aku, yang membiarkannya bergaul terlalu dekat bersamaku dan saat aku lengah dia mengucapkan sebuah mantra di buku sihir yang merubah segalanya. Dia berubah menjadi orang yang berbeda, orang yang tidak kukenal dan penyebabnya adalah aku. Ibuku menyadari bahwa aku terus-terusan memandang Akashi, berdehem. Mencoba mengingatkan dimana posisiku.

"Kau tahu bahwa kita tidak akan pernah bisa bersama manusia. Takdir kita adalah sebagai seorang penyihir."

Aku tahu ibu! Tidak usah kau tegaskan aku juga tahu! Aku hanya menghela nafas dan mencari sesuatu yang bisa menjadi fokus atensiku. Dan aku bersyukur sebelum datang ke pesta ini, aku sudah merapalkan matra untuk mengunci pikiranku agar tidak bisa dibaca orang lain. Lalu aku tersenyum saat menemukannya, setidaknya kalau aku kesana aku bisa mengarang alasan untuk menjauh dari ibuku yang pasti akan terus-terusan mengatakan tentang perbedaanku dengan Akashi.

"Bu, aku mau ketemu Mukkun." Aku tidak peduli mendapatkan persetujuan atau tidak, karena yang terpenting aku bisa melarikan diri. Aku segera menerobos orang-orang yang menghalangi jalanku tanpa mempedulikan gerutuannya atau apapunlah itu namanya. Memangnya mereka mau apa denganku? Aku termasuk penyihir kerjaan dan itu berarti macam-macam denganku, kalian berurusan dengan raja.

"Mukkun, kau makan banyak sekali. Ini pesta kerajaan tahu," aku menyapanya dengan kalimat seperti nasehat. Salahkan aku yang tidak pernah diajarkan bagaimana cara menyapa orang-orang dengan baik dan benar. Dan aku malah diajarkan tentang sihir sepanjang hidupku.

"Kau mau? Ini enak." Murasakibara mengatakan itu saat jeda dari acara makannya. Aku hanya menggeleng dan dia kembali melanjutkan makannya. Aku hanya menghela nafas dan memandang apakah ada sesuatu yang bisa kumakan tanpa terkena alergi.

Sebenarnya penyihir tidak mempunyai alergi. Tapi entah kenapa aku memilikinya dan kata ibu aku kasus spesial. Dan ngomong-ngomong spesial, aku merasa diriku berbeda dari keturunan penyihir lainnya. Rambutku berwarna hitam. mataku berwarna biru malam. Sementara penyihir lainnya pasti mempunyai warna ungu pada anggota tubuhnya. Entah itu rambutnya ataupun matanya. Dan Murasakibara adalah contoh penyihir sempurna karena memiliki kedua ciri-ciri seorang penyihir. Sementara aku bisa menjadi seperti Murasakibara dalam hal warna rambut dan mata saat bulan purnama. Itu berarti hanya tiga hari dalam sebulan.

Tapi aku tidak pernah paham bagaimana bisa seorang penyihir sepertinya bisa memiliki pola makan sepertinya. Dia bisa menghabiskan makanan untuk seratus orang jika makan dan masih bertanya apakah masih ada kue untuk dimakannya. Dan lagi, kenapa tubuhnya tinggi menjulang seperti itu sih? Aku kan merasa jadi pendek didekatnya.

"Makan ini. Kau takkan apa-apa jika memakannya."

"Ahh— kau baik sekali." Aku tersenyum dan menerima pemberiannya berupa kue cokelat. Dan sepertinya dia benar-benar menyisakan kue itu untukku karena aku melihat semua makanan yang ada di meja sudah tidak ada bersisa kecuali kue jenis yang aku makan.

"Mukkun kenapa tidak memakan itu?" Tanyaku sembari memasukkan potongan kue cokelat kedalam mulutku.

"Kalau kau mau tambah bagaimana?"

Aku tersenyum dan kalau tinggi badan Murasakibara tidak setinggi itu, pasti aku akan mencubit pipinya karena gemas. Dan sebagai gantinya, aku memeluk lengannya sementara Murasakibara memasang wajah malas yang telah menjadi hak patennya sejak dia lahir.

"Terima kasih. Kau memang sepupuku yang paling baik."

"Yaa."

Dan tanpa aku sadari, sepasang mata berbeda warna menatapku dengan emosi yang tidak akan bisa didefiniskan, tapi cukup untuk membuat orang-orang disekitarnya mengambil langkah seribu.

**.**

**.**

**The Reason I Became a Witch**

**.**

**.**

Yang aku tahu, manusia tidak boleh mempelajari sihir. Aku tidak tahu alasannya kenapa, tapi ibuku selalu menekankan untuk mengambil langkah seribu jika Akashi datang kepadaku. Sepertinya raja telah memperingatkan ibuku agar Akashi jangan dibiarkan didekatku. Sepertinya tragedi yang menimpa Akashi itu membuatku benar-benar diawasi olehnya.

Tapi hari itu datang dan aku tidak bisa berkutik. Tiba-tiba saja seluruh keturunan penyihir meninggal secara misterius. Ibuku dan kakak-kakakku adalah salah satu contoh dari semua keturunan penyihir yang meninggal. Hanya tersisa dua penyihir didunia, yaitu aku dan Murasakibara.

Semua orang panik dan jalan yang mereka pikirkan pertama kali adalah menikahkanku dengan Murasakibara. Tapi sayangnya raja Himuro tidak mau melakukannya karena dia tidak mau kehilangan penyihirnya. Memaksanyapun percuma, karena kerajaannya adalah kerajaan besar dan siapapun yang menentangnya pasti akan dihancurkannya. Tambahan lagi, dia memiliki penyihir yang meskipun kerjaanya hanya makan tapi bisa menghancurkan sebuah kerajaan hingga tak berbekas hanya dengan sebuah ayunan tongkat.

Jadi pilihan keduanya adalah mendekatiku dan mengajari mereka ilmu sihir. Aku tentu saja tidak mau karena aku sudah pernah berjanji dengan ibuku takkan pernah membiarkan manusia mempelajarinya. Selain itu, aku trauma dengan apa yang dialami oleh Akashi dan aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi lagi pada yang lain.

Tapi pemikiran raja Rakuzan memang benar-benar picik. Dia menggunakan kelemahanku. Dia menggunakan Akashi untuk mendekatiku. Aku tahu ini perangkap dan berarti melanggar janjiku, tapi aku dengan bodohnya membiarkannya.

"Ajari aku sihir."

"Tapi, pangeran—"

"Ini perintah." Perintah mutlak dari Akashi itu membuatku tidak berdaya. Aku memiliki kekuatan lebih baik dibandingkan Akashi, tapi kenapa aku malah lemah seperti ini? Aku penyihir yang bisa melakukan segalanya dengan sebuah tongkat sementara Akashi hanya manusia biasa. Apakah perasaan diciptakan untuk membuat seseorang menjadi lemah?

**.**

**.**

**The Reason I Became a Witch**

**.**

**.**

Hari pertama, aku mengajarinya sihir dasar dan dengan cepat dikuasai Akashi. Dan setelah itu, tanpa sadar semua dasar sihir yang aku tahu kuajarkan padanya. Hasilnya? Dia menguasai semuanya bahkan pada saat belum setengah hari berjalan!

"Kau mencoba mempermainkanku dengan mengajarkan sesuatu yang bodoh?" Nada suaranya yang dingin dan menusuk itu benar-benar membuatku hampir menangis.

Akashi yang aku kenal dulu bukan seperti ini. Kenapa sekarang aku tidak mengenalnya? Dan kenapa aku malah mencintainya begitu dalam padahal aku tahu aku tidak akan bisa menikahinya meskipun ibuku sudah tidak ada lagi.

Pada akhirnya, aku hanya memberikan sebuah senyuman dan berkata, "Hari ini sampai disini saja. Besok kita lanjutkan dengan yang lain."

"Tidak, aku mau sekarang!"

"Maaf, tidak bisa."

"Kau! Aku pangeran dan kau harus menurutiku! Hei—!" Aku tidak peduli, karena aku sudah menggunakan teleportasi untuk kembali ke kamarku yang ada di kastil yang dikelilingi oleh hutan. Akashi dan seluruh orang tidak akan tahu dimana, karena tempatnya ini diberi pelindung sehingga tidak bisa dilihat oleh siapapun kecuali seorang penyihir. Dan karena seluruh keturunan penyihir sudah menghilang, maka yang bisa melihatnya hanyalah Murasakibara.

Aku sudah berada di kamarku. Senyumanku yang tadi terpatri di wajahku segera menghilang dan digantikan dengan isakan. Aku sedih, benar-benar sedih. Aku tahu dia bukan Akashi yang dulu, tapi kenapa hatiku tetap berharap dia adalah orang yang dulu kukenal?

"Ibu, kakak.. Kenapa kalian meninggalkanku sendirian? Kenapa kalian tidak membawaku untuk mati juga? Aku tidak sanggup menghadapinya sendirian setiap hari,"

**.**

**.**

**The Reason I Became a Witch**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya, aku muncul di taman menjelang siang. Dan saat aku membalikkan badan, Akashi menatapku dengan tatapan mengintimidasi dan kedua tangannya dilipat di dadanya. Aku menghela nafas dan berusaha menahan diri agar tidak kabur seperti kemarin. Walau bagaimanapun juga, aku masih terikat sebagai penyihir kerajaan Rakuzan dan tidak bisa bertingkan seenaknya.

"Selamat pa—"

"Kau terlambat."

Aku hanya meringis mendengar perkataan Akashi itu. Aku tidak pernah terbiasa bagun pagi karena aku terbiasa beraktifitas di malam hari. Dalam ilmu manusia, aku digolongkan sebagai mahluk _nokturnal_.

"Maafkan saya pangeran."

"Hm. Hari ini pelajaran apa?"

Karena semua ilmu dasar sudah bisa dikuasai, aku berpikir untuk memberikan sebuah tongkat. Dan salah satu alasan aku terlambat adalah karena aku membuat tongkat khusus untuk Akashi. Sekilas terlihat seperti ranting, tapi sebenarnya tongkat ini pembuatannya jauh lebih sulit dari tongkat lainnya. Apalagi biasanya tongkat sihir bisa digunakan jika pemiliknya memiliki pengendalian emosi. Dan aku tidak yakin Akashi mempunyai emosi setelah tragedi waktu itu.

"Ranting? Kau berencana mempermainkanku lagi?" Lihat? Kubilang juga apa. Pasti dia mengira tongkat yang aku berikan adalah ranting.

"Itu tongkat sihir milik pangeran. Aku membuatnya semalaman. Hari ini kita akan mempelajari cara menggunakannya." Aku menjelaskan dengan lancar dan tidak membawa perasaanku dalam penjelasan ini. Harusnya aku tidak bisa, tapi terima kasih dengan mantra _lock heart_ yang membuatnya mungkin. Yah, meski efeknya hanya selama 12 jam saja.

Aku mengajarinya seperti kemarin, hanya dasar-dasarnya dan kupikir Akashi akan menguasainya dengan cepat seperti kemarin. Tapi ternyata salah, dia bahkan tidak bisa menggunakan tongkatnya samasekali dan itu membuatku bingung. Aku sudah membuatnya dengan tingkat sensitifitas tertinggi, jadi harusnya dia bisa menangkap sedikit saja emosi Akashi meski itu emosi kesal.

"Kau yakin tidak memberiku ranting biasa?" Pertanyaanya itu membuatku menghela nafas. Sepertinya Akashi benar-benar tidak memiliki emosi samasekali. Dan ini akan susah untuknya jika ingin mempelajari tingkatan yang selanjutnya.

"Maaf pangeran, tongkat itu saya yang membuatnya jadi saya yakin itu bukan ranting biasa. Dan bukankah saya sudah menjelaskan jika anda harus memiliki sedikit saja emosi agar bisa menggunakannya?"

"Emosi? Omong kosong apa itu?"

"Bagi anda omong kosong, tapi bagi kami para penyihir itu adalah hal yang sangat penting."

"Pembohong. Murasakibara juga tidak punya emosi."

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum saat nama sepupuku disebutkan. Meskipun wajahnya malas begitu, dia memiliki emosi meski sedikit. Makanya tongkat sihirnya juga memiliki tingkay sensitifitas yang tinggi seperti yang Akashi pegang sekarang.

"Mukkun punya sedikit emosi. Lagipula anda tidak akan bisa belajar hal lainnya jika tidak bisa menguasai tongkat anda."

Akashi menatapku tajam dan aku hanya bisa melihatnya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Dan tanpa sadar dia mengacungkan tongkat itu padaku sembari berkata, "Kau baru saja membandingkanku dengan Murasakibara?!"

"Argh!" Aku terkena cahaya yang dilemparkan oleh tongkat Akashi. Sepertinya tongkat itu masih perlu aku perbaiki karena seharusnya tongkatnya tidak akan mengeluarkan sihir apapun setelah beberapa saat dirapalkan dan sekarang baru mendapatkan tenaga sedikit emosi.

Harusnya aku masih bisa tersenyum dan merasa tidak apa-apa. Harusnya aku langsung berdiri dan kembali mengajari Akashi. Tapi kenapa air mataku tidak bisa berhenti? Kenapa hatiku terasa sakit? Jangan bilang—

Mantra _lock heart_ secara tidak sengaja telah Akashi lepaskan dariku saat cahaya tadi mengenaiku? Dan aku mendengar langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat. Aku juga tidak ingin terlihat lemah didepan Akashi. Karena kalau dia melihatku seperti ini, dia pasti merasa menang dariku dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi.

"Jangan dekati aku!"

"Tapi kau—"

"Aku tidak apa-apa! Hari ini sampai disini saja latihannya." Dan setelah mengatakan itu, aku segera melakukan teleportasi lagi serta tidak lupa memberikan matra teleportasi pada tongkat yang dipegang Akashi.

Aku terduduk di lantai kamarku yang dingin. Air mataku tidak bisa berhenti mengalir dan aku tidak berusaha menghentikannya. Ya, efek samping mantra _lock heart_ adalah hati akan merasakan sakit yang tidak main-main saat mantra itu hilang. Dan kenyataan bahwa yang mencabut mantra itu adalah Akashi yang membuatku benar-benar frustasi.

Kalau mantra _lock heart_ saja bisa dipatahkan dengan mudah, apalagi _frozen heart_.

Lalu isakanku terhenti dan mataku membulat sempurna. _Frozen heart_?! Jangan bilang mantra yang waktu itu Akashi baca-

Buru-buru aku segera berteleportasi ke perpustakaan pribadi dan segera mencari buku mantra yang membuat Akashi seperti sekarang. Membalikkan halaman demi halaman dengan kasar dan aku sampai bab yang membahas tentang _frozen heart_.

—_Frozen heart tidak dianjurkan digunakan karena efek sampingnya yang tidak main-main. Dia tidak akan memiliki perasaan apapun pada hal disekitarnya dan bagi penyihir yang merapalkannya maka dia akan sedikit demi sedikit kehilangan ilmu sihirnya. Sedangkan mantra ini digunakan pada manusia, maka efek sampingnya adalah tidak memiliki perasaan pada sekitarnya dan mempunyai kemampuan sihir. Selain itu-_

Aku menjatuhkan buku yang ada ditanganku dan menutup mulutku dengan sebelah tanganku. Tidak— Tidak mungkin Akashi merapalkan matra itu! Itu termasuk mantra terlarang dan seharusnya Akashi tidak mengucapkannya waktu itu. Dia tidak tahu efek samping apa lagi yang akan terjadi padanya jika kutukan itu tidak segera dipatahkan.

—_iris mata manusia itu akan berubah menjadi dua warna. Jika mantra ini tidak dicabut dalam waktu 10 tahun, maka manusia itu akan membeku dalam dinding es abadi dan mantra tertinggipun tidak akan bisa menghancurkan dinding es abadi ini._

**.**

**.**

**The Reason I Became a Witch**

**.**

**.**

Akashi. Mantra terlarang. Mata _heterokrom_. Sihir. Dinding es abadi.

Lima point yang terus menerus berputar dikepalaku. Aku rasanya ingin menjerit dan menyalahkan diriku sendiri karena penyebab Akashi berubah seperti ini adalah aku. Aku bahkan sudah melupakan tujuanku untuk membuat ulang tongkat sihir Akashi karena hal ini. Aku mencoba menghitung waktu pertama kalinya Akashi mengucapkan mantra itu hingga aku ketahui hari ini. Hasilnya membuatku ketakutan.

9 tahun 10 bulan 29 hari.

Jadi hanya tersisa dua bulan lagi sebelum Akashi membeku dalam dinding es abadi?! Tidak, Akashi tidak boleh membeku! Aku harus mematahkan sihir itu sekarang juga. Ya, harus dan aku tidak peduli jika ini berarti aku akan membuat Akashi membenciku karena kehilangan kemampuan sihirnya. Aku juga tidak akan peduli jika raja Rakuzan akan membunuhku karena ini.

Karena yang aku tahu, hidup Akashi dalam bahaya dan yang bisa menyelamatkannya hanyalah aku sendiri.

Tapi— bagaimana caranya dalam waktu kurang dari 30 hari aku bisa membuat Akashi jatuh cinta denganku? Karena hanya ada dua cara untuk mencabut mantra itu, yang pertama membuat orang yang mengucapkan mantra _frozen heart_ mencabut mantra itu dan membuat orang yang terkena mantra jatuh cinta pada seseorang.

**.**

**.**

**The Reason I Became a Witch**

**.**

**.**

Aku mencoret daftar menggunakan _love poison_ pada Akashi. Aku sudah menggunakan dosis terkuat pada Akashi selama tujuh hari berturut-turut, namun tidak ada perubahan pada Akashi. Dia masih dingin, arogan dan tatapan tajamnya masih sanggup membuatku menangis jika berlama-lama menatapnya.

Dan _chocolate love_, _cappuccino curse_ serta berbagai hal lainnya yang bisa membuat seseorang jatuh cinta segera aku coret dari daftarku. Kalau _love poison_ dosis tertinggi saja tidak bisa membuat hati Akashi tergerak, apalagi yang lainnya? Dan karena aku tidak punya buku panduan bagaimana cara membuat seseorang jatuh cinta denganmu, jadi aku buntu.

"Kau tidak memberiku hal-hal aneh lagi untuk dimakan?" Pertanyaan Akashi itu hanya membuatku tersenyum lemah. Sejak tujuh hari yang lalu aku mengarang cerita jika dia mau memakan permen yang merupakan _love poison_, maka kekuatan sihirnya meningkat. Dan sialnya, kebohonganku itu malah benar-benar terjadi sementara tidak ada tanda-tanda hati Akashi tergerak.

"Aku tidak membawanya hari ini. Hachu—" aku bersin dan mengusap kedua tubuhku yang kedinginan. Ini bukan musim dingin bukan? Jadi kenapa aku kedinginan? Lalu aku melihat kristal-kristal kecil mulai berjatuhan dan aku mengerti. Meskipun ini bukan musim dingin, ini juga salah satu efek samping dari frozen heart. Salju abadi akan turun sebelum orang yang terkena _frozen heart_ akan membeku dalam dinding es abadi.

"Sepertinya musim salju datang lebih cepat," perkataan Akashi itu membuatku hanya bisa tersenyum. Apa dia tahu penyebabnya karena dirinya sendiri? Lalu mataku melebar saat tubuhku ditutupi oleh mantel tebal. Aku menatap Akashi yang menatapku acuh dan meninggalkanku sendirian di taman. Dia menyihirku agar mengenakan mantel. Dia tahu bahwa aku lemah pada dingin. Dan hanya Akashi lama yang tahu itu.

Aku tersenyum lebar dan sepertinya _love poison_ bekerja sedikit. Itu berarti besok aku akan mulai memberikannya lagi bersama _chocolate love_ dengan dosis tertinggi.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**The Reason I Became a Witch : To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Okeh, saya tahu saya punya banyak hutangan fanfic disini. Tapi ini penpik terlalu awesome untuk saya simpan sendiri didalam folder bernama draf. Dan ini cuman two shot saja yang itu artinya chapter depan sudah tamat ^^**_

_**Ini penpik tercipta karena saya terlalu ngefans dengan NS Yoon G dan lagunya yang judulnya sama dengan penpik ini terlalu awesome untuk diabaikan. Dan sebenarnya fanfic ini sudah hampir 4k tapi belum ketemu endingnya juga, jadi terpaksa saya cut gegara panjang banget kalau hanya untuk OS -_- #maafsemuanya**_

_**Dan setelah menilik archieve di AkashiOC, kayaknya hanya saya yang nulis fantasy atau saya yang kudet ya? #garuktembok #heh**_

_**Green Maple**_

_**26/04/2014**_


End file.
